


【FGO/拿破西格】8.15 IN VALHALLA

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 拿破西格天雷前男友梗，谈过但是分了这样的故事，总之是一篇不知所云的东西。背景是pc游戏《VA-11 HALL-A 赛博朋克酒保行动》，没有非要用这个pa的必要，只是我喜欢，当做普通的酒吧背景也可以。无论是前男友梗还是VA-11 HALL-A梗都在脑洞合集里有过记载，感兴趣可以去回顾一下。
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber





	【FGO/拿破西格】8.15 IN VALHALLA

“阁下还是没有考虑过戒烟吗？”  
拿破仑心里一慌，夹着雪茄的手垂在吧台上。  
“唔，怎么了？如果你这里开始禁烟了的话……”他有些尴尬，伸手向灰皿准备熄灭手里的烟草。  
“不，并不是，请您随意，”吧台后正用单手晃着调酒器的男人回答，“您可以当成单纯的好奇，或是关心您的身体健康。”  
调酒器发出的咔啦咔啦声很悦耳，这也是拿破仑喜欢来酒吧的原因之一，亲眼见证自己点的酒诞生有种安心感。调酒师打开酒器，将完成的金黄色酒液倒进杯中，清淡酒香带出一层浓厚的白色泡沫——啤酒，无论外观还是味道都与传统无异，虽然在这个粮食匮乏的时代只有用新兴原料兑出的模仿品。  
自从来到valhalla（严格来说是VA-11 HALL-A，但没有人死板到不用简称，哪怕是以认真严谨著称的调酒师本人），拿破仑光顾自动贩卖机的频率便大大减少，虽然更便宜，但与齐格鲁德亲手调的相比，罐装啤酒开始显得单调无味。调酒师将满满一杯啤酒端到他面前，泡沫几乎要突破杯沿的张力满溢而出，拿破仑谢着接过立刻饮下一大口，发出一声精神放松时才有的叹气。  
“虽然我是想过少吸点烟……但是在需要烟草来放松精神时，自然地就把这事往后放了。”  
左手酒杯右手烟草，他觉得自己此刻是世界上最不健康的男人。齐格鲁德没有因他的回答而有所反应，依然是那波澜不惊的脸，就像在面对陌生客人时戴上的面具一样，无论哪张脸都如此冷硬。  
酒吧里此时没有其他客人，点唱机里放着低沉浑厚的萨克斯风，这里虽离市中心不远，但来的经常是各种各样的怪人（自己或许还不算很怪吧。拿破仑想）。虽然不该为服务业的人迹罕至而欢喜，但拿破仑确实是因为僻静、以及打扫得十分整洁而喜欢这里。调酒师齐格鲁德是个优秀的人，优秀到自己一个人就能打理这个伊甸园，在这里喝一杯酒、与优秀的调酒师说说话，可以让他短暂地忘记工作的辛劳，这样的事从他们在此初遇后就持续至今。  
“阁下的心情我可以理解……”  
“可以理解吗？但你既不吸烟也不酗酒吧？”  
“每个人都有休息放松的方式，一旦形成习惯便很难更改了。”  
这种说法简直像在说毒品一样，沾上了就很难甩掉，但也有些道理，拿破仑便没有反驳。他瞥了一眼吧台那边放着飞镖的盒子，与“调酒师是人类”的牌子紧挨着，那是齐格鲁德放松的方式之一，站在吧台后将飞镖投向对面墙上的飞镖盘，不离开工作岗位也能享受的娱乐。  
拿破仑将烟头按进灰皿中，有节奏地品着手里的啤酒，齐格鲁德的表情不动声色，但略微动摇的眼神表明他有话想说，拿破仑不打算主动问起，只是一边喝酒一边看着他。

“阁下考虑过用甜食帮助戒烟吗？”  
“甜食？”一杯啤酒下肚，酒劲涌上让拿破仑复述的舌头有些笨拙，“这和戒烟之间的关系……”  
“比如随身带些糖果之类的，用甜味让嘴巴不会感到寂寞……过去鄙人就对您提过，大概您是忘记了。”  
拿破仑没有忘记，他的记忆力相当出色，但有时也带来烦恼，就比如现在，他是在努力让自己不想起来那些尴尬的回忆。过去他也听到了这样的提议，但他没有选择甜味、而是用那张爱教育人的嘴来排解寂寞。  
“甜食应该类似一种爱好，如果是为了某种义务而不得不去吃它，就少了很多乐趣吧？”  
“甜食与烟草，不过是从一种爱好转换到另一种爱好而已，”齐格鲁德转身蹲下，那里好像是一个冰箱，拿破仑看着那个背影在打开的冰箱前摸索，“如果阁下对甜食的喜爱未变，那鄙人想请您来品尝一下这个。”  
带着一缕微弱的寒气，齐格鲁德放在吧台上的东西是一个巧克力蛋糕，模样朴素，没有任何装饰，仅仅是一个扁圆的棕色蛋糕，但巧克力的香味格外浓郁，很像是齐格鲁德这样的人会做出的东西。  
“趁着空闲时间尝试做了一下，亲手打淡奶油之类的很有乐趣。”  
“你竟然亲手……而且还感到了乐趣……”仔细想想，齐格鲁德似乎总是对那些枯燥的工作乐在其中，无论是手打奶油、用天平称量食材精确到每克、还是在酒吧里反复调着那些受欢迎的饮品，他是一台热爱自己工作的有感情的机器。  
“虽然还未品尝，但鄙人对味道很有自信，想擅自用来做阁下的生日蛋糕，您觉得如何？”  
巧克力的香味掩盖刚才的啤酒味、钻进鼻腔像是在发出邀请，拿破仑的喉结滚动一下。他可以接受齐格鲁德的好意，他也确实想尝尝这个蛋糕的味道，但是他又对这种像是追溯过去一般的行动感到不安——与齐格鲁德无关，他现在是在为自己考虑。  
“呃、多谢你的好意，但还是……”  
“因为阁下喜欢巧克力，所以整个都做成了巧克力味。”  
“就算你这么说……”  
“里面还放了很多杏仁，现在真正的坚果已经很难买到了。”  
“你这个样子……好像我们都在怀念过去似的。”  
拿破仑感觉刚涌上来的酒劲又平复下去，酒吧里并不通风，但他的头脑里好像被凉风吹散了酒神的吐息，而齐格鲁德滔滔不绝的解说也被打断了。  
“怀念过去并不等同于想要回到过去。”  
“……哈，说的也是，过去之所以是过去，就是因为回不去了啊。”  
两人的表情都保持不变，齐格鲁德看向酒吧的门口，似乎在期待客人进门，拿破仑盯着他背后酒柜的右上角。然而没有任何人光临，也没有任何一个酒瓶真正吸引了他的注意。  
“鄙人不是为了找回过去的关系才做这些的。”  
“我知道，毕竟你不喜欢说谎。”  
像是紧绷的弹簧突然放松，他们又可以平静地彼此对视了，自从那以后，只要在valhalla久坐，这个弹簧就总是会不知不觉地紧绷起来。  
但拿破仑又无法拒绝这里，因为休息放松的方式一旦形成便很难更改了。  
“那么，生日歌的部分姑且跳过吧，毕竟我们都不太擅长唱歌，”齐格鲁德取出面包刀，一条直线将蛋糕完美分成两个相同的半圆，又变成60°的尖角，紧接着一个60°便端到拿破仑面前，“祝阁下生日快乐。”  
最质朴的祝福，完全符合拿破仑对面前男人的设想，而他也喜欢这种不造作的方式。

拿破仑喜欢喝咖啡，得知这件事的齐格鲁德第二天便置备了咖啡机，让他每天都能尝到咖啡豆现磨的香味。拿破仑喝酒太多时会胃痛，齐格鲁德便学会了调制无酒精的鸡尾酒，并且按照他的口味稀释。拿破仑喜欢看书，齐格鲁德便试着去读那些过去不看的浪漫故事，并认真地评价拿破仑自己写的东西，帮助外来的语言不熟的他修改那些写错的词句。  
除了物质以外，拿破仑也努力用精神的方式回报这些奉献，比如每天的早安吻、短信里的甜言蜜语、夜晚床上的缠绵、疲惫时的倾诉心声，但他逐渐意识到这些付出没有得到意想中的回报，他所想象的回报并非那些每天持续着的有形的东西。  
那时的他想看那个男人露出作为爱人柔软的、需要他的一面，但那个清冷如冰且强大的人终究与“柔软”这个词汇无缘。齐格鲁德没有对精神上的“爱”表现出兴趣，没有懂得那些既无质量亦无形体的东西，他不需要别人给予，但不需要爱人的人又怎样才能成为合格的爱人？  
男人最终也没能理解他的心思、执拗地不去依赖他，于是拿破仑也终觉索然无味、不再用体温去融化那块寒冰。  
拿破仑用叉子切下一小块蛋糕，冷冻过的奶油保持着形状，像是在切冰淇淋，送进口中也确实像巧克力冰淇淋般逐渐融化，再配以蛋糕与杏仁，形成充满层次的口感，高级的巧克力甜美又带着明显的苦涩。  
“作为生日蛋糕的附赠，今天的最后一杯酒，由鄙人冒昧请您。”  
齐格鲁德从刚才就在摇晃调酒器，此刻青蓝色的酒液正和冰块一起被倒入杯中，原来这一杯依旧是给他的。  
“Piano Man，请用。这是阁下今天的第三杯，为了控制饮酒量，不喝完也没关系，不知能否与蛋糕的味道搭配。”  
宣传饮品的味道大多古怪，所以拿破仑很少选择，Piano Man又因为成分多所以调出了很大一杯。喝下一口酸味又带点强烈的酒，再吃下一口蛋糕，好像确实衬托得巧克力味更加醇厚。这杯酒的颜色很像面前调酒师的眼眸，如果将它饮尽，仿佛就会让那双眼睛黯淡下去，还好这只是想象。

“阁下与约瑟芬小姐相处得怎样了？”  
“这个，应该说很好吧，最近就要一起搬进新家了。你又如何呢？”  
“……最近有一位气质沉静的女士经常来这里，她刚从白骑士那里辞职，经常点Blue Fairy。”  
“是人类？”  
“不，是一名Lilim，系统已经升级到最高阶。”  
“她走进你的心里了吗？”  
齐格鲁德沉默地点点头，嘴角带了点细微的笑意，拿破仑心下了然，为对方情感的变化而真心喜悦。在他与约瑟芬相遇后，齐格鲁德也真诚地恭喜过他，他们两人都难以抑制对彼此情感生活的好奇心，因为他们曾是主动将对方关在门外的人，这是歉疚之情吗？这个词似乎也不太适合，他们没有亏欠对方什么，已经尽到自己的努力了，虽然两条延伸的线很遗憾没有形成交点就戛然而止。  
“约瑟芬对你很好奇，想见一见你，如果不介意的话……”  
“没关系，鄙人可以抽出时间，或者请她来喝一杯更好。”  
“那太好了，我也是这么想。还有，她可能会把你当小孩子看，别太放在心上。她有时候会这样，还问我能不能把公司员工都换成巴哥犬和柯基……”  
“现在有自主意识的犬类似乎都很排外，所以阁下大概只能招聘其中一种。”  
齐格鲁德发出很轻的吐气声，他在忍笑，拿破仑有时能让他这样笑出来，只是没想到现在依然能做到，这让他对自己讲玩笑话的功力更有信心了些。

“你说，我们这样有必要继续做情侣吗？”  
某次深夜的欢爱结束后，两个人倒在床上休息时，拿破仑问出了这个微妙的问题。他那时还不是可以自行安排时间的老板，公司的下班时间正好是齐格鲁德在酒吧的上班时间，二人同时休息的机会不多，上床的机会当然就更少了。  
他本应该更深思熟虑后找一个更好的时机提出来，或许是宣泄了身体的快感后、头脑也变得简单且不经思考，不过这一刻迟早会到来，他只是破釜沉舟式地提前了一下。  
“如果阁下认为没有必要，我们也可以……就此结束。”  
拿破仑对这个回答报以苦笑，这世界上还有分手如此迅速果断且平静的情侣吗？他刚才还咀嚼着文字，想和过去一样用“西格”来唤他身边的人，几十秒后的此刻，这个称呼则像过期的没了气泡的啤酒，该把它倒掉了，而他以后应该也听不到这个磁性的声音称呼他“拿破仑阁下”了。  
面前的蛋糕已经吃完，拿破仑也决定喝光最后一杯酒，今天是周六，宿醉也没有关系，而且他现在想把心情放得简单点，酒精可以帮他做到，虽然结果是他不能自己开车回家了。  
“麻烦帮我叫一辆出租车吧，帅哥，”拿破仑伏在吧台上含糊地说，“还是以前的地址。”  
他感觉浑身轻飘飘的，正因失去平衡感所以才不敢乱动。今天第一杯点的是Cobalt Velvet，大概因为是这杯猛烈了些。齐格鲁德应了一声，放下手上洗杯子的活计拿起电话，对出租车公司熟练地报出一串住址。  
“阁下打算就以这种形式结束这特别的一天吗？”  
“不可以吗？今天已经过得很特别了，”拿破仑喉咙带笑地回答，他可以闻到自己嘴里的酒气，“和最好的朋友一起结束这一天，我很满足。”  
对面没了声音，酒精让拿破仑过早涌起了睡意，他看不清吧台后调酒师的表情了，只是在萨克斯风的背景音乐里打了一个很小的酒嗝。

拿破仑再次清醒时正躺在出租车后座上，飞行汽车穿过城市的夜色，醉酒的他搞不清此时正飞过哪条街哪座巷。睡得僵硬的手摸到旁边有什么陌生的东西，他便打起精神去端详。  
首先是透明的保温盒，里面放着缺了两个角的巧克力蛋糕，然后是一瓶未开封的红葡萄酒，标签上显示这是真品，绝对是价格不菲的东西。瓶颈上用丝带挂着一张卡片，上面写着“赠波拿巴阁下：生日快乐”。  
调酒师这次倒是敞亮得多，在他们和平分手、齐格鲁德搬出他家后，拿破仑得到了一瓶白葡萄酒，瓶子放在精美的包装盒里，打开盒子后才能看到里面附带的卡片，上面写着“对不起”。  
无论哪瓶酒他都不太想启封，放在酒柜里让它自行沉淀时光就好，但是蛋糕不尽快吃完就会坏掉，他想带回家也给约瑟芬尝一尝。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 酒类介绍：  
> Beer - “以传统手法酿造的啤酒已经成为了奢侈品，但这种酒和真货的味道相当接近......”  
> 发泡，时尚，复古。
> 
> Piano Man - “该饮品不代表酒吧钢琴师协会及其相关组织的意见。”  
> 酸味，宣传，强烈。  
> 游戏中设定为一位调酒师为纪念他的朋友（男钢琴师）所发明的饮品，如果你玩了游戏就会知道它确实是西咕的瞳色。
> 
> Blue Fairy - “只喝一口就能让你的牙齿变蓝。希望你喝完之后能好好刷牙。”  
> 甜味，女性化，温和。
> 
> Cobalt Velvet - “就如同把香槟倒在还剩一点可乐的杯子里。”  
> 发泡，时尚，火辣。


End file.
